Avengers:Age of Ultron
by Narutokorra
Summary: Basically this is what I hope would be the avengers 2 which will be released next year. So,please enjoy my story,I will try my best to finish it. slight Steve/Natasha
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing about avengers. I hope you guys can forgive me if I make any mistakes. Sorry if you think this is crappy. **

**I do not own Avengers.**

Thor put his hammer on the table as he went to sit next to the blonde super soldier. Clint looked at the hammer while he twirls a stick on his hand.

"So whoever be he worthy shall manage to lift the great hammer,whatever man. It's a drill."

Thor smirked amusedly. He lifted his glass and toast with Steve while saying, "No it is much more than that,my brother."

Tony stood,putting a hand over his stomach. His face was a mix of pride and challenge. He walked to the table where Thor's hammer was. He looked at the demi-god.

"So if I lift it will you take me to Asgard?"

Thor smirked and chuckled lightly.

"Yes."

Tony went to the side of the table and put his right foot on the table while using both his hands in an attempt to lift the hammer. Tony expected challenge but he didn't expect it to be that difficult. He wore a neutral expression to cover his shame. Everyone looked amusedlyat Tony. Steve was trying his best not to burst out laughing.

/

Tony refused to give up. He with the slight of his armor tried to lift the hammer yet again. And,like last time, he failed. He looked bewilderedly at the hammer. It didn't even shift. Not even the slightest. Obviously he refused to give up. He was much too prideful for that.

He looked at James Rhodes grinning at him. Said man immediately understand the look,groaned loudly. Standing up reluctantly he walked towards the genius. Just like Tony,he had help from his suit and they failed to lift the hammer.

The two men kept pushing their strength however their hardwork was in vain. "Are we even pulling?" James muttered annoyedly.

/

Next was the ever so glorious Captain America. The blonde suoer soldier put down his drink and proceeded to the table. He rubbed his hands together before putting both his hands on the handle of the hammer.

He pulled it in an attempt to lift the hammer. Thor laughed amusedly however stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his hammer shifted slightly. There was a tiny glint of worry in his eyes. Steve stopped chuckling in defeat and walked towards his seat.

Bruce,then gestured at Natasha to try lifting the hammer. The red haired woman laughed while shaking her head. Tony who was not pleased spoke sarcasticly at Thor.

The demi god stopped laughing and stood up while saying.

"Yes well that's an interesting theory but I have a simpler one," he twirled his hammer in his hand as if it was as light as a feather,"You're all not worthy." Murmurs of disagreement by the avengers plus Maria at Thor's statement.

Suddenly there was a schreeching sound,followed by a clanking of robotic movements. A robot similar to Tony's suit appeared in the light.

"How could you be worthy," Clint stood up reaching for his gun followed by Natasha and Maria,"You're all puppets tangled in strings." The mysterious robot snapped another robot's head. Tony stood defensively. Before any of them could make a moce the robot flew out of the Stark tower.

/

The avengers walked into the old abandoned building. SHIELD's previous headquarters was damaged due to the Loki accident. It took time for them to recover. Unfortunately they couldn't rebuild the headquarters fast enough thus making the old building their new temporary headquarters.

The Avengers looked at the Director solemnly. "Where's Dr Banner?" Steve stepped forward looking at the Director with a neutral expression.

"We lost him. After the Ultron accident he went home. We couldn't get contact of him anywhere."

The one eyed man sighed.

"From now on I want you to keep low. Do not take any risky movements."


	2. Chapter 2

The Avengers (minus Bruce) sat in Director Nick Fury's office silently. It had been a few weeks after the whole Ultron accident.

They had inform SHIELD and had done their best to track down both Bruce and Ultron.

A man with an eyepatch over his eye stared at them over the overtop of his folded hands. The air was slightly tense. Nick cleared his throat before speaking.

"Dr Bruce Banner has been spotted in Anchorage,Alaska."

Tony immediately sat straight. His eyes widen slightly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go already."

Nick sighed frustratedly. He glanced at the other occupants in the room.

"It's not that simple,Stark. One of our agents spotted a member of The Dawn there."

As soon as the words 'The Dawn' were out a familiar red haired beauty stood. Her eyes were filled with anger and betrayal. The men looked cautios by her sudden behaviour. It wasn't everyday the black widow would be that angry.

"WAS SHE THERE?!" she snarled at the elder man.

Her teammaes stared confused at her. Who was 'she'? Nick didn't seem to care about her sudden outburst. Instead he continued.

"In case you're wondering,The Dawn is an organisation which was created by Imari Zuma. It consist of 8 people including Zuma himself."

Steve bit his lip as he glanced at Natasha worriedly. He asked calmly,

"What do they do?"

"Years ago,Imari and his team came to SHIELD declaring that they were going to change our world. Since then they've been doing multiple things for their so called mission. Although they have not make any visible action they cannot be underestimated. Those people are very dangerous. Neither of you are allowed to go after them alone. Especially if you're against Imari and Elizabeth Romanoff."

The Avengers, specifically Natasha, froze. Snapping out of her reverie,said woman walked out of the room fuming mentally. Her teammates watched her retreating back silently. Nick shook his head rather sadly before asking the remaining Avengers to leave.

As soon as they got there,Tony grinned at the marksman slyly.

"So you don't know everything about your girlfriend huh,legolas?"

Clint glared at him. The four men walked through the hallway passing a few agents.

"How was I supposed to know she had a sister?"

Maria hall came to a halt and looked at Clint. She stepped towards him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Director Fury told you about Elizabeth didn't he?"

"Ha! Even she knows about it."

The brunette woman glared at him.

"That's not something you should joke about Stark. If Natasha hears you talking about her ... sister like that,she will definitely kill you."

Steve ignored Stark and asked timidly.

"What happened between Natasha and her sister?"

Maria turned her attention towards the super soldier. She sighed outwardly. This was not her favourite topic but alas they deserved to know as they'll be encountering Elizabeth very soon.

"Come on. I'll tell you."

/

Steve,Tony,Maria,Thor and Clint stood inside an old room that had a studying desk.

The brunette went to a nearby desk and pulled out a photo. She handed it to Steve casually. They looked at the photo curiously.

It was a photo of a 12 year old girl. In a way she was similar to Natasha. Her red hair was wavy and was put in a low pony-tail. She had baby blue eyes which showed curiousity though there was hidden sadness. She was wearing a formal SHIELD uniform. There were two swords behind her back. She was smiling slightly.

"That is Elizabeth Romanoff. Years ago the Romanoff family were a close partner of SHIELD. Most of them were polices,soldiers,bombers and alchemists. The leader was Sebastian Romanoff. He had a close contact with the previous Director. Elizabeth was trained in SHIELD. Back then,young agents were put in a team of three. My team consisted myself,Coulson and Elizabeth. Our instructor was Director Fury. We worked well together. At the age of thirteen, Elizabeth massacred her whole family and left SHIELD."

The four men gaped at her story. It was tragic. There's no wonder Natasha was soo furious when she heard 'The Dawn'. Before they could responded,Natasha bursted through the door after finally calming down.

"Director Fury wants to have a word with us."

/

Nick Fury tossed a card at Tony who manage to catch it even though he stumble slightly. He read the card aloud.

"Dear SHIELD, it seems like the puppet master has joined my organisation. I hereby challenge you for a match. As in today,I now have 9 players. My 'quarterback' is waiting for you in Tokyo. The ,minute you arrive in Tokyo I'll send out little details about our game. Do not underestimate the Dawn. And I advised that you keep a keen eye on your little green friend or else I might snatch him up. I'm sure that you're quite aware where he is at the moment. I know SHIELD isn't in a good shape so I'll play fair. For now that is… Sincerely your old friend,Imari."

Nick sighed wearily. He glanced at each avengers before speakingin finality.

"Stark,Thor, you two go to Tokyo with agent Hill and pursue the 'quarterback'. Agent Romanoff,Agent Barton and Rogers, you'll be coming with me to retrieve Dr Banner."


End file.
